Outcast up for hire
by ShadowCam
Summary: What happens when your more than one creature combined, then become hated by the only people you trust.....
1. Prologue

Right seeings as I'm meant to be revising, I cant be asked so I'm doing this instead xD

Don't expect to much because this is my first try, Prologue and first chapter, tell me what you think, if it's liked I'll continue.

This whole story is all my own ideas, straight from my head, it may not make sense but enjoy any ways.

Prologue

You wouldn't believe the day I'm having today, well to be honest the day is my life, I've never once woken up thinking I'm going to enjoy today, its just the same, always the same

Being a half breed is not as easy as you would think, I can't decide what I am, maybe its because I can not sleep on it, just cant dream of what it may be. Dreams, I wish I could feel one, then I could decide what I really am, Vampire or Werewolf....

I have got to keep running I thought to myself, come on, I can go faster.

With the trees dashing past me I sped up leaving the surroundings a blur but yet I knew where I was going. I had to leave, for good this time, I couldn't bare to hurt them again....


	2. What have i done?

Chapter 1

I can not believe what I have just done, what I have committed, that truly wasn't me, I just know I wouldn't do something like that, but yet I did...

I'm the oldest of my kind and as far as I know the only one of my kind which makes me a threat straight away, I didn't stand much off a chance to begin with and now I have screwed every chance I have ever had.

How did it happen... I rose from my pit like any other "day", well what you would call a day, the rise of the sun, I would walk around the town, talk to a few people then leave for my run to hunt again, what change this time.

Maybe it was the sparkling moon in the ever so dark night, I remember the moon only, fully shown, nothing holding it back, not even the darkest clouds out there, maybe something finally snapped in me, I just do not know, all I know is that I can not look back, I can never return, I must watch ever turning, because I know they will be after me, I can smell them following, they aren't far back, close enough for me to hear them breathe, maybe its a gift or its the thousands of years of solitude, alone in darkness, training myself to react to the change of smell in the air.

I had smelt the faintest scent of blood in the air turning my eyes black with rage and anger, didn't they know not to hunt so close to home, I Don't care if there my parents, they should now the rules. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the outskirts off town and there my parents stood. Covered in blood, horrific to the human eye, but they were different also. These creatures weren't the parents I once knew, these were changed, controlled, feral..... There was a glint in the creatures eyes which I had never seen before. Two of them dressed in full black robes facing me. Now I was beginning to anger, who ever these were they had no connection to me

In a sudden flash the male had pounced towards me directed at my throat. Like a bee I delicately dodged the pounce only to be attacked by the female of the group, my own mother, I guess that she made me and in a sense could destroy me, not this time.

I broke free from the females grasp just in time before she went for my throat, the male had gone, I had to now be careful. This male wasn't my father, my father had been killed before I was born, this person was the vampire who found my mother dying in a unused grave, she was lucky to have been found so easily. The thing is the male was trained more than I could even gather. I had no chance to destroy them both.

I knew the male was near by, I could smell him in the air, I knew the distance, not even 10 miles away, he should know better than that, I had my chance now, I rapidly phased into my werewolf self, the true me, the only thing which could destroy these creatures.

As my mother went for the pounce again I wrestled her down to the floor and snapped fiercely at her neck hoping I would rip her head off leaving nothing which she could bite me with again. Missed, missed again, and again. Finally I gave up as I realised a new scent in the air. This scent was sweet, obviously human, damn I thought they cant have found us, we were to far out. As I looked across the horizon I saw a horde of humans marching towards us, I looked around and the creatures had fled yet they weren't the victims of these brutalists.

No I thought to myself I cant kill them all, there is to many, I sense a few mages as well, I have only the option to run, then here I am running through the forest, finding my escape knowing I am being pursued, luckily I was the fastest here, not long till I leave them.

Where can I go now, I need somewhere in the middle of now where, wait they will expect that, somewhere crowded which will block them sensing me, somewhere unlikely they will find me, I need to change, everyone will be after me now, I cant keep living as who I am now, he must have finally died and born new is who I now am, Zak, Elder of the werepyres, scourge of humans, the true blood, the silent assassin and many other names which I have gained over the years. These will be titles but I will now only be known as Zakius, towns person, not to well known but not some guy who is the towns loner.


	3. Escape

I knew this day would come, I'm alone, now I have no one left in my life. Argh, I feel the hunger, I must feed, iv'e worked so much today, I need to find something, but its to dangerous, I cant leave this area, I Don't know where I am.

I've been waiting for ever and now it just dosent feel right, maybe because now I am the hunted. I now know how my prey must feel looking into my eyes. Their so scared but yet I still rip their throats out, I Don't give them a chance so I Don't expect one either.

Where the hell am I? I Don't recognise this, I just had to keep running. The scent is fresh, all new, unexplored by my kind, well by kind I mean myself.

Ahhhh, lovely freshly cut grass, the freshly grown pine cones, the burnt sap oozing from the trees where something has crashed through..... and blood.

Blood.... Human blood, no it cant be. Yes it is, but who. I Don't recognise the scent so its not the creatures I've seen, these are new, who are they and what are they. Smell like vampires to me, but I'm not that sure....

The blood smells so delicious, I need it, argh I cant go there, I cant be caught again, ill probably be known around the world already. I need to lay low, stay out of the action. Ill search the wrecks later when I cant smell these creatures. It makes me want to puke, the smell of these creatures were revolting.


	4. Who am i?

So who am I? Or was I? Well I was Gabriel DarkBlade. Ironic I know. I was told I was a little angel, that was a long time ago. When I was born, I cant remember how many decades ago that was. DarkBlade was my fathers name. He is the one I mask myself after, I've heard so many stories about him, I wish he was here, alive and well, he would help me then.

I'm going to give up so many titles, I will have to, if I ever want to be free then that's what I do. My favourite title was the Silent Assassin. Not the hardest title to ever get, you kill some people in cold blood, leave no evidence, after a while the high powers hear of you and there you are, one rich assassin. I wonder where I left that treasure, who ever finds it is one rich person.

Ill always be the Elder and the True Blood of the Werepyres until the day I die. I will never pass this title on, it will always remain with me but no one will now know, everyone must now forget who that is, as far as they know he is dead.

Scourge of humans, always a favourite of mine. Death bringer, well I was until I settled down with my family. The humans, they tasted so nice, their necks so succulent. The blood so thick and tasty. It feels you up, the taste.

This is going to drive me crazy, I need to feed, if I Don't I Don't know what I could do, I do not want to flip again, if I'm caught I'm screwed.

A single tear slowly slides down Zaks face

And there it goes, the tear which takes the past with it. The single tear which will be lost for ever, only memory's will now remain of who I once was. From now on I am Zak!


End file.
